The present invention relates to a drip emitter for irrigation purposes. More particularly the invention concerns the improvement of an emitter produced by the present applicant.
The said emitter comprises two tubular members, one of which is provided with a continuously direction turning groove, the two members, when assembled, forming a continuous tortuous path for the flow of water within the emitter device. There are provided an inlet for the flow and an outlet from the device.
The tortuous path reduces the speed of flow and the bows and bends which the flow has to follow result in a reduction of pressure and thus in a practically pressureless emission in the form of a slow trickle or dropwise.